Never
by Brn2Fly
Summary: Updated Chapter 7 - A few years after the movie, Wendy has grown up and feels as if she left everyone behind. Her life is changing, and she can't help but cling to what might have been...
1. A Lost Hat

(Author's note: I do not own Peter Pan or any of that jazz, it all belongs to Universal and stufferz. I am also very rusty, for I haven't written a fic in a very long time. This takes place a few years after Wendy returns from Neverland. (this is based around the 2003 movie Peter Pan)  
  
Never  
  
"Mary, we're going to be late." Mr. Darling complained as he shuffled about in search for his missing top hat. Mrs. Darling sighed to herself and turned to Wendy. The girl sat gracefully in a delicate navy blue evening gown with white fur trim. Winter had just begun, so she wore a thick coat and her hair tied back tightly in a bun with a fur hat atop it. "Wendy..." Mrs. Darling whispered, "...do you mind checking to see if the boys have it?" The girl smiled and rose from her spot, "I'll be glad to." Wendy turned away and climbed the stairs, her well-manicured hands brushing the red oak railing.  
"John, have you seen father's good hat?" Wendy impatiently called down the hall. At first there wasn't an answer, only loud shouts and stomping coming from the room. Eventually, Slightly's war-painted face popped out from the boys' room, the missing top hat sitting marvelously atop his shaggy head. "I'm terribly sorry Wendy, we were playing." Wendy shook her head as she reached to snatch the hat off. "Aren't you boys a bit old to be playing?"  
Slightly smiled and stood his full height, towering a good few inches above Wendy while showing off his indian vest over a crisp collared shirt. "Too old? Me? Never." Wendy smiled, receiving a sudden flashback. "Enough foolishness, may I please have the hat? Father is going ballistic."  
With a quick bow, the hat tumbled off his head and into Wendy's eager hands. "Might I add that you look lovely today sister?"  
Wendy stuck her tongue out, "I'm supposed to be, since I'm practically going to be sold off at an auction tonight." Slightly's smile faded, "It wont be that bad. There will be plenty of rich, arrogant men there secretly drooling over you, no matter how high their heads are." Wendy smiled as she gave him a hug. She had grown close to Slightly and was always able to depend on him as a brother, as well as a dear friend. With a quick goodbye, the girl walked graciously down the stairs with a triumphant smile on her face.  
  
"I found it father." 


	2. The Eyes

(Author's note: Once again, I do not own Peter Pan or that stufferz.)  
  
The Eyes  
  
Mr. Darling had been promoted to manager a few years back thanks to Wendy's Aunt's constant prodding. His rise in society most definetely improved his speaking habbits, and was now able to have a light conversation without a stutter. While Mr. Darling led Mrs. Darling proudly into the ballroom, Wendy sulked behind with a straight back and weak smile. In a mere half hour, Wendy would be introduced, and reintroduced to at least a dozen of her father's coworkers, their handsome sons standing proudly next to them.  
"Wendy..." Mr. Darling began as he started small talk for the upteenth time that night, "...this is Mr. Hoover's son Michael, Michael, this is my daughter Wendy." Wendy curtseid automatically while the black- haired Michael responded with a bow. "It's a pleasure to meet your acquantance," She said robotically as she plastered a smile on her face.  
Mr. Darling smiled proudly at his daughter, "I have some business to discuss with Mr. Hoover, so I shall leave you two here to chit-chat." The man giggled ridiculously as he left the pair, and Mrs. Darling parted to mingle with the ladies at the other side of the room.  
"Uhmm.." Michael was just as speechless as Wendy was, and she could only laugh. "Parents are horrible, aren't they?" She spoke with a smile as she tried to break Michael out of his shell. He only sighed in relief, "Yes, they are. I only wish father would stop with his plans. He wants me married by June of next year, and he's interested in you."  
Wendy was flattered, but felt Michael's pain. "I know how you feel, 6 months is not nearly enough time to get to know someone." She was surprised in how much she liked Michael, for he was unlike the other men she had met. "Well for starters, what do you plan on becoming, Michael Hoover?"  
His face reddened as he scratched the back of his neck. "You promise not to tell anyone?" She smiled and nodded in reply.  
Taking a deep breath he leaned forward so his lips were nearly touching Wendy's ear. "A novelist."  
The girl just about shrieked in laughter, sending stares straight in their direction. Michael shot back wide-eyed, afraid that her reaction would worsen. "That was the exact reaction I received from my mother," The boy said with a frown, "I apologize."  
Wendy shook her head, drying her eyes, "No please, don't be. I think it's a marvelous idea." The girl sniffed and straightened, trying to hold back her excitement. "What in heaven's name would you write about?"  
Michael smiled, his face returning to it's normal color. "Why, my adventures of course!" Wendy's eyes widened slightly as her face filled with wonder. "Adventures? What kind of adventures?"  
The boy's smile dropped from his face, the hope he had built up was slipping away from him again. "I...uhh...have yet to have them." Wendy cocked her head to the side as she admired his boyish features. "When you decide to have them, I shall come with you. You never know when you might need an editor." Michael smiled as he reached for her hand.  
"Wendy, will you dance with me?"  
  
She replied with an adoring smile as Michael led her to the dance floor. He was tall and strongly built, yet danced with grace and ease. They swirled and waltzed for four tunes straight, yet they both had energy for more. Once Wendy's eyes shifted from Michael's adoring face to her surroundings, the first thing she saw was a pair of icy blue eyes glaring at her. She closed her eyes and opened them again, only to find them gone. Finding this to be peculiar, she scanned the crowd, receiving flashes of unruly blonde hair behind unfamiliar faces. When Michael gave her a twirl, she turned the other way, only to find the same pair of blue eyes staring crudely. She attempted to find a face, a trait, anything but the eyes, and attempted in matching up the same unruly hair with them. She knew those eyes.  
Michael noticed her distress and stopped, realizing she had grown rather faint. "Are you alright Wendy?" He asked, figuring the dancing had made her weak. She shook her head, "No...yes, I'm fine. I just need to sit down." Michael led her off the dance floor and sat her down at a table. "Will some punch help?" He asked hopefully, and Wendy nodded, holding her hand to her temple. He nodded and left retrieve it. 'Just like a dog,' Wendy thought, wondering why her thoughts were suddenly so rude.  
  
He was right.  
  
The words came out of nowhere, but no one else seemed to have heard it. She looked around wildly, not sure where the voice was coming from.  
  
'You shut the window.'  
  
Wendy jumped from her seat, sending a few mild glances in her direction. "No...it's still open..." She looked about and began to walk, searching for the source of the voice.  
  
'You can't hear me.'  
  
"I can hear you..." Her pace quickened as she picked up her skirt, heading for the door. She threw it open and stepped outside, a peaceful snow beginning to fall.  
  
'You can't see me.'  
  
Wendy looked wildly about, tears blurring her vision and the cold freezing her cheeks. "I can see you! I can! I can!" She could not in reality, but her mind held perfect memories of him, ones that always remained fresh from how often they were thought of.  
  
'...You have forgotten all about me.'  
  
The doors burst opened from behind her, Mr. and Mrs. Darling filling out followed by Mr. Hoover and Michael.  
  
"Good heavens Wendy, are you alright?" Mrs. Darling noticed she was trembling, and not from the cold. "...George, your-" Mrs. Darling was interrupted when Michael took his coat and threw it around Wendy's shoulders.  
"We saw you run out in a panic, so we were afraid something was wrong..." Michael realized something was actually wrong, but he didn't continue. Mr. Hoover gruffed, "I'm sorry the night had to end like this Mr. Darling. A doctor should check her immediatly, for she might have had an hallucination of some sort." Mr Darling looked incredibly worried, but Mr. Hoover was known for exagerration.  
Shyly, the coatless Michael stepped up to Wendy, who refused to look into his eyes. "Whatever happened, I hope you can tell me about it someday." He took her limp hand and gave it a kiss as he backed away with his father.  
This, she realized, was not going to be easy to explain. 


	3. To Fly Again

(Author's note: I do not own Peter Pan. Blah.)  
  
To Fly Again  
  
Wendy awoke to the sound of Tootles bustling about her room. He was carrying a tray with soup that he was trying so desperatly not to spill. Over the years, Tootles had grown up big, but in a handsome way. She had always admired how clumsy and careless he was, but deep down he really tried.  
Once Tootles noticed Wendy was awake, he smiled and nodded, "Soup for you miss? I heard you had quite a breakdown at the party. Was the corset too tight?" Once before she had just about passed out from her own corset being too tight and had to be brought home immediatly. She laughed at the memory. "No it wasn't that. I'm not sure what it was really." Tootles nodded as he placed the tray next to the bed, not pushing the subject any further. He had a peculiar look on his face as he seemed to struggle. "If you don't mind me saying Wendy...you were mumbling in your sleep."  
Wendy was not the least bit surprised, "And how long exactly were you in my room?" Tootles face turned deep red as he searched for an answer, "Not...not long...it's just that, you were saying his name."  
Wendy's eyebrows rose in response, "Who's name?" Tootles struggled with his words as his hands fumbled in his lap. "Uhmm...Peters."  
The girl bolted upright in bed, a shock spilling over her. Peter Pan had not been mentioned over the past few years, at least, not in front of her. The boys were well aware of her feelings toward him, and it was a childhood memory should would never be able to let go. "Tootles..." Wendy pleaded, "..please don't tell anyone about this. If anyone asks, say my corset was on too tight." Tootles eyes opened wide, "So it was because of him why you ran out! Did you see him? Was he there?" The hope in Tootles eyes soon dropped as Wendy's gaze fell.  
"No...I thought I heard him, but he wasn't there. I must be becoming hysterical or something." Tootles sighed as he sat on the corner of Wendy's bed, taking his hands in hers. "You're not crazy, you're just grown up, and it's hard to accept things." His words didn't exactly comfort her, but the kiss on her forehead did slightly. "Now you get some rest while I tell mum and dad." She nodded as the giant teddy bear left the room. So many thoughts were swirling inside her head, and she wasn't exactly sure what to do with them.  
Forgetting about the soup, Wendy looked at the window. She tossed the covers off, and still fully dressed, walked across the room to face it.  
It was the same window she had escaped out of, escaped out into a world of no tomorrow. Placing her hand on the cool glass, she could almost see his face, the bright blue eyes that were always full of laughter, and the unruly blonde hair that had never been brushed. Moving her hand to the latch, she unlocked it, and pulled the window open.  
A cold, rigid air entered her room as she stepped out onto the balcony, admiring London from her point of view. She remembered being scared at first, but then his hand reached out for her...and she took it. Wendy was whisked away into flight, and the ability most definetely didn't come naturally to her. She had to be guided, for almost colliding into a chimney at least twice. He let her go, and she flew down through the streets, her tightly binded hair now releasing and flying freely around her face. She felt free as she was lifted up again above the streets, houses, London.  
His hand was warm as it touched her face. Her eyes opened and found herself staring into a pair of clear-blue eyes, ones that smiled warmly with confidence. The moon shone apon them as they flew above the clouds, leaving the cold and snow behind.  
Wendy embraced the familiar stranger, who embraced her in return. He smelled of earth and the heavens, and she knew she was far from reality.  
"What a wonderful dream..." she whispered into the stranger's ear, her lips just barely touching it. She felt the body tense and it's hands release her. The once confident eyes now showed sadness as they began to fall back to the clouds, back to reality. She didn't want to go, she wanted to dream longer, to fly with this stranger that she somehow knew.  
"You and I...are make believe." The voice was deeper, but livelyness still lingered there. She was placed gently back on her small balcony, and for the first time, she looked at the boy...no, man, who had captured her heart and held they key without release. He had wind-blown sandy hair that moved with the air, and eyes of the tides that held everything that she couldn't have. His once adoring and childish smile was now firm and showed only a slight bit of emotion...sadness.  
Wendy looked up at the man with curiosity, "Why now...after so long, do you return?" He looked down at her, brushing a stray strand of chestnut hair out of her eyes."I come for you." He said simply, rising into the air and slowly backing out of the window. She noticed he wore a white collared shirt which was unbuttoned at least four buttons down, with a pair of black trousers. His feet weren't bare, but had perfectly well-polished shoes on them. Her curiosity turned to shock as her mouth hung slightly open, but she did not get a chance to state an opinion, for in an instant, he was gone.  
"Peter!" She called out into the frigid air, only to have her voice be carried away by the cold winds. 


	4. A Thimble for a Thimble

(Author's note: Nope, I still don't own Peter Pan!)  
  
A Thimble for a thimble  
  
Wendy struggled on the thought of telling her brothers or not of this encounter. Why, she wasn't even sure if it was real. It felt real...but it was too good to be real. And knowing her mind, she knew she was way more then capable of dreaming up such an event.  
Sitting on her bed, she kept glancing back at the open window. She was freezing beyond reason, but she refused to close it. Having at least a shred of saneness, she changed into a nightgown, and put a thick robe on over it. Grabbing one of the throw blankets on her bed, she first locked her door, then sat down in an ancient rocker next to the window, tossing the blanket over her. He might come...if she waited long enough. But how long was enough?  
She only confused herself when she thought of such things, but there wasn't anything else to think of. Peter had grown up, and he was here, in London, but why? She started to feel a bit emotional, realizing he had given up everything he had lived for to be here. He yearned to be a boy and play forever, but he gave that up, he gave his world up.  
Running a hand through her hair, she realized it must have been very late. Glancing at a clock, it was a bit past three in the morning, and she could feel sleep weighing heavily apon her. Attempting to stay awake, she started to tell herself a story.  
  
"Once apon a time, there was a young women named Cinderella..." She stopped herself and thought for a moment, then continued, "She was on her way to the ball to meet her Prince Charming, but she realized that she didn't have a carriage, and the walk would be way to far for her. So with some happy thoughts, and a bit of pixie dust, she flew." Wendy smiled at how ridiculous it all was, but she continued anyway. "On the way to the ball, Cinderella had an encounter with pirates on their flying ship. Captain Hook, the leader of the pirates said, "If you don't give me your glass slippers, I'll cut your throat girly!" Cinderella was appalled by his behavior and refused, unsheathing her sword to protect her shoes..." Wendy's eyes began to close as she drifted off to sleep.  
  
Peter had been waiting, for he had been sitting atop the roof during the story. He still had a soft spot for them, and during his time in London, he always sat on the roof and listened to Wendy...she was the best storyteller he knew.  
Lightly leaping off the roof, he landed softly on her open balcony, hands fisted up on his hips. Looking down at Wendy, he admired her for a moment, getting a better picture of her. She had most definetely matured from the girl she was into a young women, and he liked looking at her.  
He flew quietly to her side and leaned over her face. He moved that same strand away from her closed eyes and admired her delicate features. She slept so peacefully, and he had no intentions of waking her up, no matter how bad he wanted to.  
Gaining confidence, Peter leaned closer, his lips lightly brushing hers. "I kiss for a kiss, a thimble for a thimble." He kissed her, holding it there for a few long moments. Once he lifted his head, he saw her pure eyes looking back at him. He jumped back in fright, knocking over a small table and toppling backwards over it.  
"Peter!" Wendy jumped up to help him, but he flew up from his spot and landed legs spread apart, fisted hands on his hips. He tried to brush off the incident, but the sound of voices from below made the pair panic. "Oh no..."  
Peter looked at the closed door, then back at the window. Wendy noticed that his eyes sparked as he walked to the balcony and held out his hand.  
"Come away with me."  
The vision of him flashed before her eyes, as the sophisticatedly dressed Peter turned back into his traditional clothes. Ragged shorts that hung to his knees, and ever-lasting vines and leaves covered him, but his boyhood was gone. He was now a man, and Wendy could clearly see that with his bare chest and strong arms. His eyes held the boyish hope that he had when he was young, and Wendy fell under his spell.  
The door rattled behind her, hearing her family shout her name. She glanced back, a smile slowly forming on her lips. Turning away, she reached for his hand, where Peter gently enclosed it with his own.  
He led her to the balcony, never taking his eyes of her. Wendy eyed him for a moment, then shifted her gaze to the sky.  
"Do you remember what they put on my letters?" Peter whispered as he gazed at her. Wendy smiled as she pointed inbetween storm clouds which were slowly parting. "Second star to the right, then straight on 'till morning."  
Peter smiled as he took both of her hands, still keeping his gaze apon her. Her eyes shifted back to Peter's face, where she kept her trust.  
In less then an instant, they had jumped together, leaving Wendy's window, and her world, behind. 


	5. Shoulders

(Author's note: Thanks for the reviews guys, they are really appreciated. This one is insanely short, but I'll be sure to start the next chapter tonight. Btw, I don't own Peter Pan.)  
  
Shoulders  
  
"Wendy!" Tootles cried as he tried knocking down the door. All the lost boys were right behind him, slamming their fists unintelligently against the door, calling her name. Mr. and Mrs. Darling eventually came up, fear obvious in their faces.  
"The door is locked! The door is locked!" Slightly cried as he rattled the handle to prove it. Mr. Darling ran back downstairs to retrieve the key, almost tripping and breaking his nose on the stairs in the process.  
"We'll help you Wendy! Father is getting the key!" Young Michael cried, then realized how ridiculous this all was. "Boys! Ready your shoulders!" Being lost boys, with the exception of John and Michael, they didn't care much for ones property. Mrs. Darling could only watch in fright from the sidelines, praying that nobody would get hurt in this process.  
Slightly raised an arm, setting himself in a tackling position, "Ready...aim...FIRE!"  
All the boys ran shoulder first into the door, sending the poor oak off it's hinges and onto the floor, bringing all the boys with it.  
Mrs. Darling jumped over them and ran into the room. The window was open and a cold wind was rushing in. "Wendy!" She cried, but received no response. She ran to the open window and gazed out, not sure exactly what to expect.  
The boys eventually untangled themselves and joined Mrs. Darling at the window, following her gaze to the now clearing sky. "I can't lose her again...I just can't." A tear slipped from Mrs. Darlings eye as she turned away, now facing an extremely late Mr. Darling.  
"Where...what...where's Wendy?" The key in his hand dropped as he walked to join the group by the window. Nibs, always being the one who pointed things out, whispered under his breath, so quietly he did this, that only John, who happened to be standing next to him at the time, noticed.  
"What did you say there, Nibs?" John as curiously, all eyes turning onto the boy.  
Nibs looked around at the boys, then up at Mr. and Mrs. Darling, "Peter," He repeated, noticing a small flash in Mrs. Darlings eyes. This wasn't a flash of anger Nibs noticed, but a flash of relief.  
"Peter...Peter Pan?" Mr. Darling asked as he turned to his wife, then back out the window. The boys all nodded, but nothing else was said as they watched the sky, knowing Peter Pan had finally come back. 


	6. Neverland

(Author's note: Short on some peoples perspective, but it's finals week and it's hard to find time to write, 'cause I would rather be sleeping. : ) Anyway, happy chinese new years monkeys! (Yes Sam, that includes you!) So yes, I don't own Peter Pan..and..err...Huzzuh!)  
  
His Story  
  
It was an amazing feeling that Wendy couldn't describe, and would never be able to. She was flying, and fully concious at that. Weaving through the streets and up and over the houses, she felt free. The clouds were parting, and the moonbeams were sneaking through them. They danced apon her wild hair, sending it glinting behind her in long streaks. She laughed childishly as Peter took her hand and brought her into the sky, straight for the moon.  
Peter's smile and laughter had Wendy entranced as they flew up through the clouds. The moon only seemed an arms-length away, but Wendy had no desire to touch it, only to touch him.  
Peter took both of Wendy's hands as they leaped out of reality, finding themselves surrounded by the unknowns of other worlds. It was quite a beautiful thing to admire, but both Peter nor Wendy were admiring it, just eachother.  
They swirled and danced apon an air that didn't seem to exist. One thing that was stars in one moment, was water in the next, and Peter had always been proud of it. This was his secret passageway, where only those worthwhile could go.  
Following nothing in paticular, Peter flew under Wendy and led her down to a wall of stars. Like many years before, he smiled and ran his finger along the wall, finding it to ripple as if it were water. Wendy laughed as she followed his hand, feeling the cold trickle of water under her fingers.  
The stars began to dim and blend through with the setting sun. Peter led Wendy up and soon they were among pink clouds, hovering above the beautiful place known as Neverland.  
To lay eyes on the place she thought she would never see again only brought tears to her eyes. Peter looked just as happy as she, which made her wonder.  
"Peter, where have you been all this time?" She asked lightly as they admired the view. Peter glanced at her, then quickly turned away. "London." He said simply, then began to fly towards the island. She didn't push the subject any further as she followed him.  
He landed lightly and looked around as if it had been years since he'd seen the place. Wendy believed it had been that long, and felt pity for him. They walked for some time without a sound to Wendy's surprise, expecting him to fly instead. Once they reached the hideout, Wendy noticed it looked exactly the same as she left it.  
"Nothing ever changes..." Wendy spoke as they gazed up at the old tree. Peter turned around and smiled at her, "..except us," he added, reaching for her hand once again. She took it, and he led her to the top entryway, where only flyers such as Peter and Tink could enter. Now Wendy was one of them, and wasn't exactly sure how. She had so many questions, but she knew they could wait.  
As she flew through the top entryway, she was amazed at how clean the underground home was. It seemed as if they had never left, only another wonder that Neverland had to offer.  
As if reading her mind, Peter smiled, "Tink and the fairies have been keeping things tidy for me." Wendy laughed at his use of the word 'tidy,' realizing how much he really had changed.  
Wendy looked at Peter who seemed extremely pleased with himself, then ran her gaze to the floor. "Peter...do you mind doing me a favor?" she asked, putting on her most girlish, luring face she could.  
Peter was caught and he smiled, "Anything," he said simply, holding his hands out as if he would offer the whole underground to her.  
"Well..." she thought for a moment, knowing what she was about to bring up was a touchy subject, "...since I have told you many stories...I would hope you could tell me one of your adventures...in return?" She wasn't sure if she had stated it correctly, but Peter only beamed, obviously not understanding at all what she was trying to lure him into. "Why of course! Which one would you like to hear? The time I cut off Cook's hand and threw it to the crocodile? Or maybe the time when I saved the Lost Boys from the clutches of the Redskins?" The child in Peter became apparent in him as he floated in the air crosslegged, becoming extremely giggly.  
Wendy raised her eyebrows in sympathy, "Uhmm...no. I was hoping you could tell me of your adventures in London..." she stared at him hopefully, putting a sweet smile on her face.  
Peter's face fell as he drifted down to the ground. "London? Why?"  
"Because I want to know what you have been doing all this time! Where have you been staying? Where did you get the support from? Did you go to school? Did you have a job? Why exactly did you come back? Why didn't you ever visit me? I just don't understand..." Wendy was beginning to become hysterical with her curiousity, and she was trying very hard to control it.  
  
Peter looked at her sadly, realizing he wouldn't be able to hide what happened as he had hoped. "I'll tell you." He said simply, "...but not here."  
Wendy looked down at him curiously as he rose to his feet, reaching for her hand once again. She got a lovely chill down her spine every time their hands touched, like his power was soaring through her. He lifted off the ground and flew through the top exit, Wendy right beside him.  
The sun had set, yet despite how dark it was, Peter seemed to know where he was going. The soared over the trees at an amazing rate to the other side of the island. Rising smoke could be seen where the Redskins inhabited, and around there a jungle with mysterious, twinkling lights that were scattered about. Wendy remembered the place well...it was where Peter and she had danced with the faeries under the moon.  
A wave of sadness hit her as they descended from the sky. They both landed lightly in the jungle, near a giant tree lit with the bodies of the unknown. Peter released her hand and motioned her to follow, puting his finger to his lips as a sign to be quiet. They walked away from the tree and deeper into the forest, where the trees grew taller and more ancient. Wendy could feel a magical aura here, and almost felt like she could use whatever magic there was, untill Peter yanked on her arm and sent her into a sitting position under some thick branches.  
He was sitting cross-legged across from her, and it seemed the branches and leaves had enclosed around them, creating a sort of shelter. She wasn't able to see much untill something between them began to glow. It was a simple crystal ball that casted a blue light apon them, and Peter smiled.  
Wendy only stared, but didn't question. She just sort of sat there, not exactly sure what to say. Peter took a deep breath and reached for the crystal, casting strange shadows across the floor.  
"So you wish to know...what I have been doing all this time..." The crystal in his palm shot out a ray of brilliant colors, as if it was going to help him tell the story. Wendy grew nervous as she watched him, the colors slowly turning darker, and they began to move, transforming into shapes and figures. "I'm not as good as you in telling stories." He said, almost darkly.  
The crystal was cracking as it lit up again, becoming brighter and brighter. Soon, the crystal cracked entirely and split, spilling out white light that Wendy couldn't see past. She tried reaching Peter, calling his name, but he wasn't there. The walls of branches weren't there, the ground wasn't there...nothing was there.  
Her eyes felt as if they were closed as she attempted to walk on nothing. She could see herself, her nightgown with the thick robe over...but that was all.  
Suddenly, it was getting dark, and Wendy had then accepted the fact that she was going blind. That of course, was not the case, for then Wendy was able to see white specs in the now black terrain.  
"Stars!" she cried, running towards them. Before she could reach one, something huge sprouted from the ground in great allacrity. She jumped back as she realized it was a building...one she had seen before.  
Before she could go deeper into thought, sparkles and mist covered the ground as buildings and sidewalks began to grow and take shapes.  
Wendy found herseld standing in the middle of an empty street, the mist and sparkles gone. She had to blink a few times to realize where she was as she looked around. Familiar streets, houses and buildings stood all around her. A rich chime of bells came from behind, and as she turned, she saw Big Ben strike midnight.  
  
She was back. 


	7. Banished

(Author's note: Edit: Changed the ending, sorry, it wasn't working out.)  
  
Banished  
  
Wendy watched her feet as she took one step after another, unsure if she was dreaming or not. The walls she touched had texture and felt real, but something was wrong, yet she couldn't pin it down.  
Turning onto her own street, she walked untill she found herself in front of her house. She struggled for a moment, and was ready to open the door untill a soft light caught her eye. Looking up, she saw Tinker Bell flying around her window, a shadow hovering with her.  
Wendy floated to the window, finding Peter and Tink listening eagerly to some sort of racket inside.  
"Stop with this foolishness," she heard a familiar voice say, "...your children's play will not get you out of trouble this time." It was Mr. Darling lecturing to a young Wendy, neither of them looking particularly happy.  
The voice that replied was slightly higher then her own, but still held the same determined tone. "I promise you it wasn't me. It must have been one of the boys, or...uhm..." The confidence in her voice fell drastically as Wendy watched herself collapse into a rocking chair.  
"You're too old to stay with the boys, and you need your own space. Go retrieve them and have them help you bring your belongings back in here." Mr. Darling felt a pang of sympathy as he left his daughter to weep.  
The adult Wendy felt sadness as she remembered the memory. Once the boys had moved into the parlor only a few days after Peter left them, Wendy one day found all of her belongings in there as well. Nobody knew who it was, so Wendy was blamed, the Darlings expecting that Wendy didn't want to grow up, which was in fact far from the truth. She had been well ready for it after her adventures with Peter.  
Turning away from the window, the hovering figure was Peter no doubt, and he had been giggling until the younger Wendy began to cry. He had hung his head, then looked at Tink with serious eyes.  
"I feel bad Tink...maybe we shouldn't have done that..." he said finally, turning his attention back to the figure through the window. "I don't want her to grow up...why couldn't she have stayed with me? Was it that important that she returned to...well...this!?" He was becoming frustrated and wanted to pound on the window, call her name. Tinker Bell twinkled merrily next to his ear, and he only brushed her off.  
"I don't think I'll be able to get her back." Peter said sadly. Tink replied with a few monotone twinkles that Wendy couldn't understand. Peter, for some strange reason, looked shocked as he turned to Tink.  
"We've talked about this before, I'm not going to grow up. Not now, not ever." His words seemed final untill Tinker Bell grabbed some of his hair and began to pull it, not in a friendly matter.  
"No Tink! Let go!" Peter tried to swap her away, but she kept on pulling. Eventually, Peter was able to snatch her in his fist. Tink only glared at him as she turned red. Peter listened intently as she twinkled on, Wendy becoming rather frustrated that she wasn't able to understand what she was saying.  
"You...what!? What do you mean by that!? You can't banish me!" Peter let go of Tink and glared at her. He had always been a boy of his word, and for a faerie, especially one who had inhabited Neverland longer then he had, one had to follow the rules.  
Tinker Bell seemed rather proud of herself as she flew around Peter. The boy's eyes began to water as he tried to reason with her. She obviously refused, shaking her head over and over again. Peter eventually became frustrated with his tears and shouted into the night. "Fine! If you wont let me return to Neverland, then so be it! You'll only regret it in the long run! Even if I do grow up, even if I become a man, even if..." he paused, looking past Tink and through the window at the now sleeping figure, "...even if, I wont go back."  
Tink said nothing as she looked at him for the last time. She held out her hand and blew a bit of pixie dust onto his nose, then flew off into the night. Peter's tears spilled over as he sat on the roof, crying into this arms. Wendy had now realized that no one could see her, or hear her for that matter. She had been crying too, and was now beginning to regret asking Peter for his London adventure.  
Before she could wipe away a tear, the scene began to blacken and blur. It swirled into one solid color until it exploded again, much like the light crystal that Peter had held in his hand. Trees and ponds sprouted from the ground as Wendy floated hopelessly inbetween them. Her fears were quickly transformed when everything became still again. It was night, and the lights of the unkowns were flickering about. Wendy recognized the place as Kensington Gardens, a place where children play by day, and the unkown lurks at night.  
That was what she has been told when she was young, but now that she looked around, trapped inside the locked garden, there was nothing lurking, but flying.  
Pixies of pink, blue and green flew about, minding their own business. Wendy watched until another sense kicked in, the one of hearing.  
The sound of wind pipes floated into the air, and Wendy was instantly entranced by them. She followed the sound, knowing she had heard it somewhere before. Only following by ear, Wendy managed to make her way to a grande oak tree that stood in the center of the gardens, away from the view of people. In the tall oak sat a boy of about 15 with wild blonde hair and a strange pipe instrument in his hands. He played it beautifully, but the music didn't match his attire. He wore navy boys trunks, clean and pressed, as if brand new. The rest of his clothes...a collared shirt, white stockings, and clean shoes, hung off one of the strong branches of the oak.  
As Wendy took a step closer, Peter stopped playing and looked around. For a second, Wendy thought he had heard her, but then a boy around Peter's age came into view.  
"How is school comin', Peter?" The boy asked. Wendy instantly recognized him as Nibs, and wanted so dearly to tackle him and pull his adorible brown hair out for keeping such a secret from her.  
Peter sighed as he leaped lightly out of the tree, accepting the sack. "Well, I suppose. I just can't wait 'till it's done and over with." Nibs couldn't agree, his sly smile creeping up onto his face. "I edited a bit of your paperwork, so as long as you maintain your grades, you should be in Class 1 in no time...but you'll have to transfer to another school again."  
Peter nodded, "That's fine," He went to the other side of the tree where another sack was, and handed it to Nibs. "More laundry..." he said simply, also passing Nibs a small bottle filled with a glittering dust. "...and just keep happy thoughts."  
Nibs smiled as he tossed the faerie dust in his hands. "All this laundry ends up being worth it in the end." He said as a poured a small amount onto his hand and sprinkled it atop his head. The boy began to float and said his last farewells to Peter. "It's way easier to sneak in through the top window."  
Peter opened his mouth to say something, but closed it and waved him off. Wendy watched Nibs fly away over the trees untill a wave of darkness spilled over the gardens. Wendy wanted to scream, but no one would hear her. She wanted to run, but she had nowhere to go. All she could do was stand there helplessly and have the darkness envelope her. Luckily, it didn't last long, for soon she was warped forward to her house. It stood there beautifully in a light snow, untouched by time as a door opened. She watched her parents and herself emerge, noticing she was wearing a delicate navy blue evening gown with white fur trim. Winter had just begun, so she wore a thick coat and had her hair tied back tightly in a bun with a fur hat atop it. It had been the night of the ball where she met Michael, the night where everything changed. Instantly, Wendy glanced up, and saw a shadow sitting on her roof.  
Mr. and Mrs. Darling chatted merrily as they walked along the sidewalks, their daughter following silently with a depressed expression inked onto her face. Wendy followed invisibly on the other side of the street, untill the family found their destination and entered.  
Peter, she noticed, had come down from the roof and had been walking near them. He wore black, glossy shoes with black trousers and a white- collared shirt. He had a coat on as well, and it was amusing for Wendy to know that the clothes belonged to John.  
Peter looked around suspiciously before he entered the ballroom, Wendy in close pursuit. She followed him into the ballroom, where he slipped by unnoticed into a corner. There, with his strong arms crossed around his chest, he watched, scanning the room for Wendy. Once he found her, he didn't take his eyes of her, and watched jealously as she talked and laughed with Michael.  
Wendy noticed his eyes spark as anger flared up within him. She turned her attention back to Michael and her former self, and they were moving gracefully apon the dance floor. Wendy turned her attention back to Peter, and noticed he wasn't there. He had gone into the crowd, and she had unfortunetely lost him.  
Moving from her unyielding spot, she attempted to follow him. She could see his wild, hatless head throughout the the tamed ones, and managed to follow him untill she felt a lurch in her gut. His eyes flashed before hers, and she was experiencing the same thing she had experienced that night.  
She had to stop herself and wait for the images to pass. She counted three...or was it four? She didn't have time to remember, for she spotted Peter stomping out of the building in anger and jealously. He had tried to reach her, but she had attempted to ward off his image, his memory.  
Wendy finally understood.  
Peter had been trying to reach her, contact her, but at that moment when she met Michael, she had decided, without deliberatly thinking it, that it was time for her to move on...to grow up. If only he had been minutes earlier, their relationship wouldn't be as sensitive as glass as it was now, but as strong as steel.  
Wendy shook her head in anger as she raised her head. She screamed with all her might, wanting the nightmare to be over. "Peter! Stop this! Get me out!" She ran frantically to the back door where her previous self had just left, and when she reached for the knob, it dissapeared.  
"Oh no...not again..." Wendy held herself as the room swirled around her. She forced her eyes shut, becoming dizzy and nautious from the site. She felt herself falling, the feeing becoming somewhat familiar to her.  
Eventually, everything grew quiet. She wasn't falling, for the air was still, and she could hear the faint sound of crickets and pixies. She was laying on the ground, feeling the earth on her face and hands. Her eyes opened, and focused on a small rock that rested in front of her.  
"I'm sorry Wendy..."  
The voice made her a bit furious, but at that moment, she was a bit emotionally exhausted. She didn't reply, only rose from her spot and glared at the man in front of him.  
"I wasn't expecting a fly through time Peter..." she said in a rather motherly tone, but then instantly dropped it when his face expression changed. It showed sadness, and for some reason, she began to cry.  
She was tired of trying to be strong, so she just let the tears flow. Peter stared at her in wonder for a moment, then crawled from his spot and sat in front of her. He wrapped his arms around her and held her close. Wendy cried into his strong shoulder as she mimicked his bold move, holding him tighter for a comfort she had never had.  
After a few long moments as Wendy's tears began to die down, Peter picked her up into a carrying position and flew out of the small hideout. He flew back to the underground and placed her lightly on his old bed. "Try and sleep..." he said, "You'll feel better if you try..." He began to walk away, but she reached for his hand and took it gently.  
"Don't go..." Her eyes were closed, and she looked already half asleep. She was afraid she was going to wake up, and he wasn't going to be there.  
Peter smiled as he took her hand and sat down at the side of the bed. There he stayed all night, watching the stars rotate around them, and watching out for the one person who he truly loved. 


End file.
